Smiles
by Maaby Chaan
Summary: "If I had a heart, it would be forever yours" Megstiel
1. Chapter 1

Meg Masters e Castiel

"Meg..." Castiel said, he looked like a little scared child, Meg knew she could do whatever she wanted with that little angel boy… but she didn't do anything to harm him… just walked to him and helped him to his feet.

"What's wrong, Clarence?" she asked, suddenly, he clings to her, she jumped a little.

"Don't let him hurt me Meg… please…" He sobbed in her nurse clothes.

"Who, Clarence?" she wrapped her arms around him protectively, she didn't know what was happening to her, she just knew that she wanted to protect him from all harm.

"Lucifer… he wants to hurt me…" he sobbed louder.

"It's okay Clarence… be quiet… shhh…" she whisper in his ear, he was still trembling, but seems to relax a little.

"Nothing is gonna harm you… not while I'm around… Nothing is gonna harm you, darling… not while I'm around…" She sang to him, he fell in a peaceful sleep in her arms.

She laid him down on his bed, he looks like a little angel in his sleep…

Her musings about the angel boy were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate against her jeans.

She recognized the number.

"Dean?" she asked, a manly voice answered the other side.

"No, It's Sam… just wanna know If Cas is okay…" he said quietly.

"He's fine… he's sleeping now…" she said, Sam looked genuinely concerned about Castiel.

"Okay… thanks Meg." He said.

"Anytime Sam." She replied and turned off her cell phone.

The next morning she awoke in the armchair beside Castiel's bed, it was odd, because she didn't even remembered falling asleep.

Her back aches like hell, but she didn't care too much, she looked around to see Castiel looking at her.

"Morning feathers…" She said groggily.

"This armchair looks very uncomfortable…" he said.

"It is… but it's okay, Clarence… you have to eat…" She said, searching for something eatable in that hospital.

She found some bananas, cutted it in pieces and gave it to him.

"What about you?" he asked, a little concerned.

"I'll eat later." She smiles at him… he really cared about her…

"You promise me?" he asked, serious.

"What am I supposed to promise you, sweetheart?" she asked him.

"That you're gonna feed yourself later." He answered.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Clarence… I promise that I'm gonna feed myself later." She said, patting in his head.

His serious face faded out and he gave her the biggest smile that she had ever seen.

She smiled back.

"Hun… Sam called me when you were sleeping yesterday… He wanted to know if you were Ok." She said quietly.

"What did you said?" he asked.

"I said that you were ok, and you were sleeping." She said, shrugging.

"Hun… Castiel…" she asked, his eyes almost popped out, she called him by his name… the thing was very serious.

"What?" he said sweetly.

"I… wanted to ask you…hun… why do you care about me?" she finally asked, her face turning pink.

That was a good question… He didn't know why, he just cared… a lot… but he didn't know why…

"Hun… well… I like you, I don't like to see you sad, that makes me sad too and… you're cute, you're always helping me… you're sweet, smart, pretty and… I like your smile." He said, honestly.

Her face, that was pink, had turned into red.

"Oh… Clarence… thanks." She was just speechless.

"You really do?" she asked, turning pink again.

"What?" he asked.

"You really like my smile?" she asked him, her face turning red.

"I've seen a lot of smiles in my whole life… but yours is my favorite." He said, giving her a smile.

She smiled.

"And you? Why do you care about me?" he asked her.

"Well… that's my job… but… besides… you're the cutest angel I have ever met in my whole life, and you care about me and… you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world." She said to him.

"You really think that my eyes are beautiful?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"I prefer yours… they're like two onyx stones, I could sink in them if I wanted to…" he said, she blushed.

"Oh my god! Look at the clock… almost tem o'clock… we spent all day talking… well… time to go to bed…" she said, helping him to get on his feet and walk to his bed.

He was very sleepy, he fall asleep minutes after getting into his bed.

"I love you…" he mumbled before falling asleep.

Meg's eyes almost popped out! He loved her! But why? He was an angel, and she was a demon… tis is wrong! But…

"I love you too Clarence… If I had a heart… It would be yours forever…" she said before falling asleep in the same uncomfortable armchair.

**Awwnnnn! So cute… that's just the first chapter… .**


	2. Chapter 2

"morning feathers!" Meg said cheerfully

he didn't reply, he just starred at her.

"what's wrng, Clarence?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"you look thinner... and... you didn't kept your promisse..." he said quietly.

"am I looking thinner?" she looked incredulous, and stared at herself from the mirror.

"yeah..." he replied.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry Castiel..." she sat in the chair and buried her face in her hands. "I just... I have many things to worry about and I just forgot to worry about myself..." she said, tiredly.

"It's okay..." he said, rubbing her back.

That gesture caught her by surprise, she lifted her head quickly and looked at Castiel with a puzzled expression.

"What?" he stopped rubbing her back to look at her, a little concerned.

"N-nothing ... I just ... I'm not very used to human contact ..." she said, smiling.

"Oh...sorry" he said.

" don't need to apologize yourself... I liked..." she said, a little cheerfully.

"well... time to eat..." Meg said.

"hey..." he said, she turned around.

"what?" she sked.

"feed yourself first... I'm not hungry." he said, smiling a little.

" hun... I'm not hungry to and... you're the patient here... so... you have to eat if you want to be strong enough to get out of here." she said, giving him a plate of food.

He turned his head slightly to the side, his dark eyebrows raised, mouth contorted into a smirk and his blue eyes were pleading.

"please?" he asked, in a wonderfully soft voice.

"Oh Clarence ... stop it ... please ... Ahh, ok, I'll eat, but stop doing this expression!" she said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

she grabbed an apple from inside the small refrigerator, and took a bite.

"happy now?" she asked, her mouth was full of apple pieces.

" yes..." he said, looking at her.

Meg sighed.

" well Clarence... those Winchester boys want to see you, should I call them?" she asks him.

"yes... I think so..." he replied.

Meg press the speed dial button for Dean.

"who's there?" Dean askes.

"It's me Deanno! Our little angel cake wants to see you two." Meg said, her voice mocking.

"we're coming..." he turned off the phone.

"They're coming Clarence..." she said, her voice was blankly.

"you're okay, right? I mean... you and Dean have your little fights... but... thre's no problem, right?" he asked, se sighed.

" no feathers... They're your friends..." she said.

"well... you can do whatever you want now... I'm tired..." she said, going to conform herself in the armchair.

"ok, good night." he said to her.

She smiled.

"good night, Feathers."


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke in the next morning, she didn't found Castiel in his bed.

"Clarence? Where are you? Come here…" she called him… no answer.

"Clarence? Castiel!" she was getting hysterical.

He left the bathroom looking at her with a puzzled expression.

She gave a heavy sigh.

"My god Clarence, you almost kill me… I thought you were gone…" she said, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry… I was just trying to do some things by myself, like changing clothes and brushing teeth, this may sound silly but ... sometimes I think I'm overloading you ... "He said, blushing.

"Yeah… that's silly… you're not overloading me… you never did…" she replied, looking somewhat annoyed.

"you should only start doing things yourself when you're really ready, if you don't feel ready, I'll do for you ... after all, this is my job here ..." she smiled, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him, suddenly giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You put your shirt from the wrong side." she laughed louder.

"That's not funny ..." he said seriously.

"Sorry, Clarence... come here, let me help you ..." she said, waving her hand for him to come closer.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a muscular chest.

She put her hand on his shoulder and slid the sleeves of his shirt by his equally strong arms, she turned the shirt and put it on Castiel's chest again, buttoning it at the same speed at which she unbuttoned it a few moments ago.

"Better now, do not you think?" she smiled.

He undid the top buttons of the shirt and took her small hand and placed it on his chest.

She swallowed hard, but did not dare take his hand out.

"What's that, Clarence?" She asked, the soft texture of his skin was making her excited.

"I like your touch is soft and warm ..." he said.

She put her other hand on his chest unconsciously, and started playing it.

Was warm and soft...

She began to feel a warmth between her legs ...

"Not now ..." she groaned inwardly.

"Hun ... well ... I think I'll prepare your breakfast ..." she quickly said, buttoning his shirt back with hands trembling slightly.

She made his bed and left the room, leaving a very confused Castiel backwards...

**Sorry… kinda short… I know… but I wanted to make this chapter more intense… so… that's it… the next will be longer… I promise… .**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell just happened to me?" She said, leaning on the bathroom sink.

"Meg? You okay?" a female voice asked small and the bathroom door.

"Oh ... Nellie ... not seen you get, I'm fine ..." She smiled slightly to the small nurse, who smiled back.

Nellie was an intern who had started working in hospital two days after Castiel's arrival.

Unlike Meg, she seemed fragile and helpless, had the appearance of a teenager, auburn-brown hair and pale green eyes, with lots of freckles across his face pale, and a friendly smile.

"I'm on a break now, if you need time to recover, I can stay with Castiel ..." Nellie suggested.

"There is no need ... I'm feeling better, anyway, thanks for your help Nellie, see you at lunch." Meg nodded to the girl and left the bathroom, it was nothing personal, but she didn't like to see other nurses taking care of Castiel...

Meg went back to Castiel's room quickly.

"Sorry, Clarence, I needed to breathe." she said, smiling faintly.

"Meg, you okay? ... You look pale" he mused, watching her with an unfathomable expression.

"... yeah ... I'm fine." she sighed.

He shrugged, but it was clear in his eyes that he cared.

"I'll be back ... Clarence" she said, as she walked to the door.

"I'll be waiting." he smiled, she returned.

Meg walked into the cafeteria, she vowed to find Nellie for lunch, not that she cared promises, but Nellie seemed, somehow, especially for Meg

"Hey bitch!" she heard a male voice behind her scoff.

"Crowley ..." she said, without turning.

"Meg yes, I am ... and I see that you've been hiding some things from me and the rest of hell ..

She gulped, he knew about Castiel?

"... It is since I had news of our friend Castiel; he went for a God ... and puff."

Shit...

"Meg ... then answer me why I shouldn't kill you and Castiel here and get rid of two problems?" Crowley laughed.

"Because the Winchester brothers went to hunt you down to hell to avenge the death of the beloved Castiel ..." now she was mocking, returning to the old Meg, sarcastic and cold.

"Is ... you're right ... but I'll leave a wink to Castiel ... and you will say to him ..." Crowley smiled.

Crowley took a syringe from his pocket and, before Meg could think or defend herself, he had injected a dark liquid in her jugular.

She staggered a few steps back, but seemed fine.

She looked around, Crowley was gone.

"Clarence?" she asked, going into his room, he looked at her and smiled, not realizing the distress in her eyes.

She realized he was holding a tray in his hands...

"Oh ... a game! Want me to play with you, Clarence?" she asked, forgetting for a moment what had happened between her and Crowley, she loved games.

"I'd love to!" he said, smiling widely.

Meg nodded, taking some rebellious curls from her face, but the action was wrong, she felt a sudden wave of dizziness.

The room was spinning and her head throbbed.

She leaned against the wall, still holding her head.

"Meg?" Castiel slowly rose from the bed and walked in her direction.

Her vision began to darken the corners, no! She could not pass out now!

The last thing she heard before plunging into darkness was a terrified scream of Castiel, who was calling her name.


	5. Chapter 5

Meg slowly opened her eyes to see a group of doctors before her.

"She's coming back ..." one of them said.

She felt a pressure in her left hand; she turned her head to see Castiel holding her hand firmly.

"W-what happened?" she asked, her voice was hoarse and weak, and the room was still spinning.

"Well ... we're going out now that you regained consciousness, I'm sure Castiel can explain it to you." Dr. Abel told her, signaling to other physicians retire.

"Meg ..." he whispered, squeezing her hand more firmly.

"I'm fine ..." she said, before coughing up a significant amount of blood.

"Why did not you tell me that Crowley came here and threatened you?" he asked, serious now.

"I did not think you needed to worry about it, I know ... uh ... solve my problems ..." she moaned, as he felt more blood dripping from his mouth.

She rose with difficulty, to be in a sitting position.

"But of course I care about your problems ... you know you can trust me ..." he said, sitting on the bed beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, letting her support her head on his shoulder.

"Meg ..." he said, suddenly alarmed.

"What?" she moaned, almost asleep.

"You're hot ..." he said, dabbing her forehead ... was really hot.

"Do not worry about it ... I'll be good as new tomorrow ... you'll see ..." she said, her voice faded until she fell asleep with her head on the shoulder of Castiel.

"Meg?" he asked, not answered; he also noticed that her breathing was regular.

He gently laid her back, covering her and putting a damp cloth on his forehead.

"I'll always take care of you Meg, never forget that ..."


End file.
